civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JoePlay/Civilization VI Winter 2016 Update
Source Here are the patch notes: NEW *Added Earth map (Standard size) *Added “Alert” action for units **Put a unit to sleep until they spot an enemy unit *Scenario setup menu **Jump into Scenarios more easily within the Single Player menu. This only shows up when a single player scenario is available and enabled (as can be found in both of the new DLCs!) *Added new replay option to Wonder completion movies UPDATES *Religious units may now Fortify Until Healed *Coastal Raids can now pillage districts in addition to the buildings within *Great Admirals are no longer allowed to spawn on wonders in water tiles (ex. Huey, Great Lighthouse) so they cannot become stranded in lakes CHANGES *Cities can no longer receive yields from more than one regional building per type; they take the highest (ex. production from multiple Factories) *Cities can no longer receive amenities from more than one regional building per type; they take the highest (ex. amenities from multiple Stadiums) *Decreased production costs of Wonders progressively **From the Industrial era (about -10%) to the Atomic era (about -40%). *Decreased production costs of all Space Race Projects by 40%. *Increased research costs of Technologies and Civics progressively **From the Industrial era (about +5%) to the Information era (about +20%). *Increased Faith from Mission *Increased Culture from Chateau *Lowered the minimum unit upgrade cost *Improved clarity on Warmongering penalties associated with taking a civ’s final city *Most Civilization unique districts now require population to construct (like normal districts) *Spaceport district no longer requires population to construct TUNING *Improved AI Deal negotiations and analysis *Improved AI handling of Promises; including that they are more likely to agree if they like you, and also will consider how trustworthy a civ is by whether they’ve kept previous promises *Improved tactical handling of Great Admirals and Great Generals *Improved AI interest in Terracotta Army *Improved handling of leaf techs *Improved building of Forts *Improved resource grabbing in late game *Improved Last Viking King agenda’s analysis for who is in bottom percentage of navies *Improved handling of several complaint or kudo messages from AI *Rebalanced Catherine’s evaluation of the ‘no spying’ Promise *AI will not try to convert unconvertible cities FIXES *Fixed several unique buildings that weren’t getting their yields increased by various game effects (ex. Policies) *Fixed an issue that allowed the Goddess of the Harvest pantheon bonus to stack *Fixed it so loading screens now show the correct text and play matching VO *Fixed an issue that blocked certain relationship-based diplomatic actions *Fixed an issue where incomplete Encampment districts were able to attack *Fixed an issue where you could declare war on friends or allies by moving units *Fixed an issue where AI could declare war on a civ with whom they were already at war *Fixed an issue that caused a Multiplayer lobby to require joining players to have Additional Content that wasn’t actually needed *Fixed a bug that caused Apostles to run out of promotions *Fixed a bug where gaining policy slots mid-turn could block progression *Fixed issues caused by trading lots of Great Works at the same time *Fixed an issue where turn timers weren’t loading correctly from a save *Fixed an issue where Rome’s roads would connect to too many adjacent roads *Fixed issue where civs could get another civ’s exclusive agenda *Fixed multiple links to the Civilopedia *Fixed issue that could cause menu music to play twice and overlap itself *Fixed an issue that could cause private MP games to become public *Fixed multiple text & grammatical issues *Fixed multiple crashes VISUALS *Added new art for National Parks *Updated Mines for several eras *Updated Swordsman *Improved city fading during combat MULTIPLAYER *Hallowed Ground scenario is no playable on huge maps *VO now plays correctly when loading a save UI *Resource Report now correctly shows resources from several sources: **Great People abilities **Diplomatic Deals *Checkboxes for toggle yields and grid now stay in sync with hotkeys *Improved differentiation in Government Lens hex colors *Added Defeat icon to the End Game Results screen AUDIO *Added sound effect for Quick Save hotkey Category:Blog posts